


The Way You Look

by titansatemysoul



Series: Wayward Son, We're By Your Side (Prompt Fill Collection) [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alt Ending Canon, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul
Summary: Made for TV movies only get so interesting, and on such a lazy day Ignis is easily distracted.





	The Way You Look

**Author's Note:**

> For [peachaidee](http://peachaidee.tumblr.com).

It’s not an alarm that wakes the King of Lucis, but sunlight, pouring in through the high windows of his chambers. It’s coupled with the sound of what seems like the perpetual construction of dozens of buildings, destroyed during the war. It’s a welcome clamor, signaling the country wide reconstruction effort that has filled the last five years.

Noctis basks in the long rays of warmth cast onto his face, bracing himself for the start of his day. However, he’s surprised to find an email cancelling a meeting with the high council, and even more so when he realizes he has nothing scheduled for the afternoon.

As King of Lucis, Noctis’ duties are never ending, and so it’s a rare occasion that he finds himself with an empty agenda.

“We could stay in today,” Noctis says as Ignis begins to stir beside him. “We could actually stay right here and not fall behind for once.”

Ignis yawns, pawing at his nightstand, looking for his phone. He’s still bleary as he scrolls, assessing his own schedule.

“It’d still be irresponsible,” Ignis says. “I’m supposed to visit the permit office today.”

“You can do that any time.” Noctis rolls over, pulling Ignis back into his embrace, stealing the phone out of his hand. “Stay with me.”

Ignis makes a half-hearted attempt at taking it back, peering at the screen as Noctis types out an apologetic email with a promise to visit the week after next.

“There,” he says, letting it power down before setting it on his own night stand. He grins at Ignis, resting his head on his chest. “You’re welcome.”

“Sometimes I think you haven’t grown up at all,” Ignis sighs, a finger grazing over his bottom lip. Noctis kisses the pad of his finger, smiling up at his husband. His hair clings to his forehead, sticking out from sleep and static, a hint of saliva dried in the corner of his mouth.

Routine keeps them awake, making idle conversation while Ignis unwinds the knots in Noctis’ chin-length tresses, lingering on the spots that have begun to streak with gray. Age looks good on him. When the rumbling of their stomachs becomes too loud to ignore, it’s Noctis who ventures forth, throwing on sweatpants and one of Ignis’ t-shirts not quite ready for a wash and left hanging on the edge of a hamper.

By the time Ignis ventures out for an abnormally late-morning coffee, still swathed in his sleep clothes, Noctis has managed a modest breakfast, complete with a steaming mug already waiting on the table at Ignis’ place.

Perhaps his adviser is right; there are certainly things they could be doing, probably should be doing, but watching him lift the mug to his lips, his wedding ring catching the light, Noctis forgets that he should care.

A late-morning turns to afternoon, and by the evening they find themselves draped around one another on the couch, watching a positively mediocre made-for-television movie. It’s stupid and silly, with bad acting and a plot just interesting enough to keep them from flipping past.

Noctis’ foot hangs off the side, anchoring them on the narrow cushions that are not meant to house two grown men. Ignis has molded himself to the inside, resting in the crook of the arm wrapped around his shoulders. Noctis absentmindedly plays with the hand splayed out against his chest, threading and unthreading their fingers.

Objectively it’s boring, but it’s a return to a piece of ordinary life, when society had time for bad television and too many commercials. Still, the novelty can only last so long, and by the time they reach the climax of the movie, Ignis finds himself distracted. From where he lays he has a perfect view of the line of Noctis’ jaw, following the line down his neck where his collar disappears underneath his shirt.

“Do you need me to move?” Noctis asks, catching the gaze upon him as Ignis shifts his leg to slot in between his own.

“Don’t,” Ignis mutters. Noctis can feel his cock against his leg, pressing into him as Ignis adjusts himself again. It’s harder to write off the graze as incidental when it’s repeated, the roll of lithe hips unmistakable. Ignis moans, his hand gathering the fabric of Noctis’ shirt, balling into a fist.

“That bad huh?” Noctis chuckles, picking the remote off the floor and switching the television off. He turns his attention back, reaching up to brush the bangs that hide Ignis’ face from view. A few wayward strands catch about his eyelashes and brow, framing his cheeks.

“Definitely,” he replies, hiking himself up on Noctis’ leg, his burgeoning erection rocking against. Noctis slips his hand between them, gripping the outline of his length through his pants. He lets Ignis rut into his palm, his thigh holding him fast. He finds his mouth as he drags it up his cock, hand darting beneath the waist band, met with the fleshy head, smeared with arousal.

“Better?” Noctis asks against his lips. Ignis hums quietly as he begins to stroke, twisting his wrist and tightening his grip. He pulls his sweats down with one hand, moaning as Noctis finds a cadence, awkward, but definitely satisfying. Ignis is a bit clumsy as he gropes to return the favor, unwilling to give up the way Noctis sucks on his tongue, lapping up his moans.

In the back of his mind, he’s reminded of their younger years, and the many nights they’d spent just like this, sweaty and awkward in Noctis’ apartment as they discovered one another in the early days of the romance that brought them to this moment.

“I want to see you come,” Ignis says, his ardor flaring in the green of his irises, watching Noctis’ features screw into various stages of pleasure. “I want to see it on your face.”

“Shit,” Noctis groans, bucking into his hand. He’s jostled when Ignis disentangles himself, hovering above to better watch Noctis fall apart. His lips are parted, pink and wet, begging his attention below a pinched brow. Ignis’ fingers are swiftly swallowed up when they’re offered, pillowed on a soft tongue, coated in hot saliva.

“Take these off,” he says, nudging at his thigh as Noctis scrambles to obey before doing the same. Ignis prods his legs open wider, caressing the stubble on his chin affectionately before reaching between his legs.

Noctis has taken over stroking, impatiently pulling at his cock while Ignis teases around his hole just below.

“If you’re going to put them in, just do it,” he whines, shooting Ignis a frustrated glare. “Please, Ignis come on.”

Giving in, Ignis pushes beyond his rim, working long digits in against the friction that spit can’t quite make up for. Noctis doesn’t seem to mind however, arching into his palm, the grip on his length stuttering, bracing one leg up against the couch cushion. Fingers curl inside him, the flat of Ignis’ hand pressed against the underside of his sac.

Noctis frees his own extremity that’s trapped between himself and the couch just in time to pull up his tshirt holding it between his teeth, jaw clenched as he comes onto his pelvis, catching in the wiry hairs around his sex. His breaths are deep, relishing the wave of pleasure that waxes and wanes, sending visible shivers up and down his body as Ignis encircles his softening grasp, tugging the last of his come from his cock.

“I love when you do that,” Noctis says, his voice still unsteady as he drags a hand over his face.

“I love the way you look when I do,” Ignis replies, leaning down to steal a kiss, unwinding his hand to run up his side.

“Let me do you,” Noctis says. Ignis’ cock is still hard, red and twitching, a gasp pulled from his lips when Noctis swipes some of his own come onto his fingers before taking him back into his hand.

“Noct,” he whines, twining his fingers in his dark hair, pulling at the root with every upward motion. “I’m so close.”

“Come for me,” Noctis murmurs, turning into his grip and mouthing at what skin he can reach. The swipe of his tongue on his wrist topples Ignis over the edge, curling down as he comes, landing hot on Noctis’ cock and dribbling down his fist.

It takes Ignis a few moments to collect himself, hanging limply above until he relaxes, sitting back on Noctis’ thighs.

He regards him with a raised brow, finding him half hard between his straddled legs, their come sticky and thick on the shaft.

“Really?” Ignis tuts, sweeping a finger over the head, feeling it harden under his touch.

“You pulled my hair,” Noctis shrugs, sitting up on his elbow to grin up at him. “I can’t help it.”

“Of course you can’t,” Ignis huffs, pressing his thumb into his slit. “And I suppose you’d like my help, would you?”

“We have all day,” Noctis says, smiling at him, fingers crawling up his thighs then down to cup his ass.

“Are you going to say no?”

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes our boys deserve a break. I decided to go with some alternate ending fluff, I hope you don't mind that it got a little smutty!


End file.
